My Future(Find my love)
by cool flower
Summary: strange dreams
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docume

HI! My name is Cecelia but I prefer Cece.I have been dreaming of a strange dream recently. In my dream, I have been dreaming of a girl calling me mom. I think it is a sign but till now I haven't a boyfriend nor a first kiss. When I have told my bff Rocky, she told me that it was just my illusion so I afterwards I remain silent.

**At school**

Today when me and Rocky have entered for the first time in this year, we met the two Hessenafer (which made our day worsen), Tinka who have a crush on Rocky brother Ty but both don't want to admit it and Gunther. OH! Gunther, the one that freak me out.

Like every time they must do their strange entry.

"it looks like someone has not been sleeping' "said Gunther.

'So funny 'said Cece.

Suddenly we heard the bell ring so Rocky and I rush to our new ! perfect Gunther the clown is in my art class.i think this year would be a complete disaster.

**Meanwhile(TY prov)**

_Today I finally gather courage to invite Tinka for a date._ HI Tinka!

"HI "responded Tinka. Would you like to go out sometime? Asked TY shyly. 'I would love to .Pick me at 8 p.m."So tonight' said Ty smiling like he was about to burst of joy.

nt here...


	2. Chapter 2

HI! My name is Cecelia but I prefer Cece.I have been dreaming of a strange dream recently. In my dream, I have been dreaming of a girl calling me mom. I think it is a sign but till now I haven't a boyfriend nor a first kiss. When I have told my bff Rocky, she told me that it was just my illusion so I afterwards I remain silent.

**At school**

Today when me and Rocky have entered for the first time in this year, we met the two Hessenafer (which made our day worsen), Tinka who have a crush on Rocky brother Ty but both don't want to admit it and Gunther. OH! Gunther, the one that freak me out.

Like every time they must do their strange entry.

"it looks like someone has not been sleeping' "said Gunther.

'So funny 'said Cece.

Suddenly we heard the bell ring so Rocky and I rush to our new ! perfect Gunther the clown is in my art class.i think this year would be a complete disaster.

**Meanwhile(TY prov)**

_Today I finally gather courage to invite Tinka for a date._ HI Tinka!

"HI "responded Tinka. Would you like to go out sometime? Asked TY shyly. 'I would love to .Pick me at 8 p.m."So tonight' said Ty smiling like he was about to burst of joy.

nt here...


	3. Chapter 3

**At school**

Like always the annoying entry of the two clowns. Then something strange happened.

I saw Gunther coming towards me.I don't know why but I feel like my heart is going to fall flat from my chest.

'_Hi Cece! _'Gunther welcoming me.

'_Elo_'Cece saying in disgust.

'_Would you like to be my partner in Shake it up Chicago_?' said Gunther.

I was totally surprised by Gunther's question and by my reply.

I don't know what happened to me and I said _yes_ to Gunther instinctively.

'Then met you later, bye 'told Gunther.

**During break time**

Now I had to tell Rocky that I can't dance with her. What happened to me when I said yes to Gun... .Erk

'Rocky I had to tell you something' said i.

I was shocked by Rocky answer. 'YOU are telling me that you can't dance with me as Gunther ask you, right'

'How did you know 'asked Cece.

'My brother and Tinka are dating so Ty asked me to get well with her. 'Replied Rocky.

I was a kind of annoying with that as I always danced with Rocky but on the other side I was excited to do it with Gunther and that makes me sick.

**At night**

This time I had a dream of the girl and I was playing with her. I was rather enjoying someone came to kissed it became cloudy and could recognize who it was.

When I woke up, I was sweating heavily. I had the feeling that this day is going to be long.


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your document here...

**During practical (Gunther and Cece alone)**

Today I had to dance with Gunther, all was perfect. We did not even fight. I was asking myself the same question 'why' several times. Suddenly Gunther and I were so close to me and I felt like my heart will explode. We were looking in our eyes not willing to apart. Slowly and slowly Gunther leans in to kiss me.I put my arms around his neck and we kissed passionately. I felt like Gunther was my true soul mate.

'So you like me 'Cece said

'No, of cost not 'Gunther replied

I burst out with and anger and I was going when Gunther surprise me by spinning me into him.

'WAIT! I have not finished I does not like you, I love you. And I will love you to death. 'Gunther saying softly.

'But I thought 'Then Gunther kissed me again.

'There is no but, but if yes I would prefer to invite Rocky. 'Gunther said so that I would be annoyed.

I was red with anger and Gunther said he was joking.

'So Cecelia Jones will you be my Girlfriend? 'Asked Gunther

'I will be honoured' said Cece.

**That night**

I had the same dream again but this time I saw who the boy was. It was Gunther. When he came to kiss me, I felt that he is the man of my life. I realized that the girl that was calling me name,I would love to be mine and Gunther Child.


End file.
